<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20.-Shadow by just_some_gt_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208214">20.-Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash'>just_some_gt_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February prompt list [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>giant!logan, mer!logan, mer!patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton gets lost when a strong current drags him away from his home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February prompt list [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>20.-Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the "Finding Patton AU" by @smalldrops on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had Patton been so stupid to swim right into a current, he was currently being dragged by it to who knows where, he had kept trying to swim out of it for a while but he got tired of it a couple of minutes ago, so he was just letting the current drag him.</p><p>In an act of desperation, the merman reunited all his strength and tried once more to swim away, this time he was successful, he got shootout of the current and only stopped after he was meters away from it, he took a moment to calm himself, he took deep breaths until he got over the shock caused by all the movement.</p><p>He grabbed the leash of his bag, that miraculously was still on and closed, as he looked around, he started to get scared when he noticed he was in the deepest part of the ocean, the darkest part.</p><p>”Okay” he said to himself ”this is bad, but, you just have to get out of here, or find help...” Patton gulped ”hopefully no one will eat me...”</p><p>Paton always heard stories about the giant creatures that lived in the depths, and that was what he was most afraid of.</p><p>He started to swim pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, the merman was half sure those were just myths, and even if they were real, they wouldn't hurt him, right?</p><p>Something started to move in the distance between two rocks a light blue light could be seen, the light was attached to someone.</p><p>The head of a dark purple merman with light blue eyes could be seen, it was gigantic he grabbed one of the rocks ”Who are you?” He asked</p><p>Patton was terrified now, he tried not to focus on the giant’s claws and fangs as he spoke ”M-My name is Patton...”</p><p>”And what are you doing here?”</p><p>”I-I'm lost, I swam into a current and i-it dragged me here...”</p><p>The giant leaned closer and Patton started to shake, he closed his eyes fearing the worst ”Do you need help?” </p><p>The small merman opened his eyes confused ”Y-you want to help me?”</p><p>He nodded ”It's dangerous down here, and you're not likely to survive if you continue by yourself”</p><p>”Oh” His words confirmed that the creatures here were dangerous, but could he trust one of them? It was worth the try ”In that case, I want your help... eh...”</p><p>”Logan, you may call me Logan”</p><p>Patton smiled widely ”It's nice to meet you Logan!”</p><p>The small merman could see a small twitch in the others lips ”We shall go then” he extended his arm and cupped Patton with his hand, pushing him close to his chest as he swam to the upper side of the sea.</p><p>Patton yelped, he was not expecting that, but he felt safe close to Logan, unconsciously, he leaned on his chest.</p><p>Logan continued until they were far enough from the depts, he got his hand off Patton ”here we are”</p><p>The small merman swam a little away from Logan before turning to see me ”I think I can continue from here, thank you so much!”</p><p>”You're welcome, I must go now, I don't one freaking out because of me” Logan turned and was about to swim away.</p><p>”Wait” said Patton, the giant turned to face him once again ”Will I see you again?”</p><p>Logan smiled slightly but was quick to erase it ”That would imply you going down again, and I will not always be available or around to help you”</p><p>Patton frowned ”Well, what if you come here instead?”</p><p>Logan sighed ”Fine, in two days?”</p><p>The small merman nodded while his smiled returned ”I'll see you around Lo!” He said, waving to him and swimming away.</p><p>Logan smiled as the small figure went away, this wasn't so bad, and he would enjoy the change of being out of the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>